


We're Going to Disneyland

by jessm78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/pseuds/jessm78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revelation is made when the newly-reunited SG-1 visits Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going to Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Season 7 after Homecoming and before Fragile Balance. Also, because Pete does not exist and will never exist (for reasons described in the story), consider this slightly AU. Because I’ve never actually been to Disneyland, some details in this story may be slightly inaccurate. I have been to Disney World, so my descriptions of various rides are based on the ones found there. I apologize in advance for these inaccuracies and I hope they will not take much away from the fic.

“Well, kids, here we are – the Happiest Place on Earth!” Jack declared happily as he and the rest of his team passed the entryway into Disneyland.

A few weeks before, the team had regained Daniel from the ascended and lost Jonas Quinn. They had just received a week of downtime and Jack decided to treat the reunited team to a little fun at Disneyland in celebration of Daniel's return.

Of course, it wasn’t the first time they’d visited the theme park. Nearly five years earlier, they’d been given time off after the whole Ma’chello incident. Jack didn’t have to waste much energy in convincing Sam and Daniel to go, but he did have to convince General Hammond to allow Jack to bring Teal’c. He’d told the General that it would be good for Teal’c to “experience some good, old-fashioned wonder and whimsy of the Earth persuasion.”

Despite his military persona, Jack was like a kid in a candy store. Daniel, Sam, and even Teal’c were amused by his attitude. He’d dragged them on nearly every ride in the park and he just had to buy them all Mickey-Mouse-shaped ice cream bars. Teal’c refrained from accepting the offer of the rodent like treat for some reason, but he did allow Jack to buy him a pink lemonade ice pop, which he enjoyed.

Now, Jack was as enthusiastic as ever and he appeared ready and willing to tackle the park. “So, where to first?” he asked.

“How about Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride?” Daniel offered. “I think you got a big kick out of that one last time, Jack.” He gave Jack a meaningful look and a crooked smile.

Jack’s face turned a nice shade of pink. “Oh, for crying out loud … that’s where that stupid train came out of nowhere and scared the sh –“

He stopped himself as he noticed Daniel’s raised eyebrows and growing grin. “You actually remember that?” Jack asked him incredulously.

“Oh, yeah, the memory’s really starting to come back now,” Daniel spouted out quickly. “Actually, to be honest, Sam sort of helped me remember it,” he admitted. Sam was unable to suppress a chuckle.

“Well, thank _you_ for reminding _me_ ,” Jack said sarcastically.

Daniel just grinned at him and shrugged. Jack looked away from him and turned to Teal’c.

“Any suggestions, Teal’c?” he asked the Jaffa.

“I suggest we head in the direction of Fantasyland.”

“Oo-kay, then; Fantasyland it is,” Jack said cheerfully. With that, the group started the trek over in that direction.

* * *

“Could there be anything more annoying than this??” Jack whined.

“This song is indeed irritating,” Teal’c said.

“No kidding. Think Walt Disney ever tried to sell this song to people who run torture chambers?” Jack continued over the incessant melody as their boat made its way through the “It’s a Small World” attraction.

”I do not understand. This man seemed intent on providing children with pleasurable diversions. I do not see why he would conspire with … torturers.”

Jack sighed miserably as Sam and Daniel shared an amused grin.

“Whose bright idea was it to go on this ride?” he complained.

“I believe it was mine, O’Neill.”

“Uh … why??”

“The previous time we were here, you would not allow us to embark.”

“Because it’s annoying!”

“I was interested to learn who would think it is a small world. From what I have learned in my years here, Earth is indeed a vast world,” Teal’c maintained.

Jack gave him a wearied look. “It’s just an expression, T.” Teal’c regarded him dubiously. At that moment, the chorus of the song started repeating again, causing Jack to exclaim, “Gah, never mind!”

Meanwhile, Daniel was gazing with keen interest at the dolls representing many different cultures. “Whoever designed this ride certainly hasn’t done their homework,” he muttered.

Jack looked over at him, momentarily brought out of his misery. “What?” he asked absently.

“W-well, I mean … look at this,” he started, pointing to a random group of dolls. “From their costumes, it would seem that they are representing Tibet. But, that backdrop behind them shows a silhouette of the Hindu deity Gsarawt … at least I think.”

Jack gave him an odd look.

“And, over there … from the looks of it, these are supposed to be representing Switzerland,” Daniel continued. “But, look at the costumes – they’re completely inaccurate …”

“Geez, Daniel, does it really matter?” Jack interrupted, exasperated.

Daniel’s cheeks grew rosy and he managed a slight scowl at Jack. “Wow, _you’re_ Mr. Cranky,” he said dryly.

Jack sighed and shook his head. He hardly noticed the sympathetic smile Sam was giving Daniel when he turned back around. “Hey, Carter, what’s up with you? I thought you didn’t like this ride,” he suddenly remarked, noticing Sam’s rather placid demeanor.

“Oh … actually, I don’t, Sir. I hate it,” she spoke up.

Jack looked at her strangely and furrowed his brow in confusion. “Then how come you’re not going _insane_ like I am?” he nearly demanded.

Sam shrugged. “I’ve been dragged on it so many times I’ve become desensitized to it, I guess.” She finished her statement with a grin, which earned a withering stare from Jack.

“Well, isn’t that peachy,” he said. “Ahh! If I hear that refrain _one_ more time – just _one_ more time … I’m gonna leap out of this boat and make a swim for it.” He angled his head down to look at the water beneath them.

“Ah, Jack … I wouldn’t do that. I’m not so sure that’s actually water,” Daniel said. “And if it is, it’s probably got some pretty nasty chemicals in it, or something.”

“Whatever it is, it can’t be much worse than this,” Jack retorted. He edged up a bit out of his seat and waved his hands in the air to signify the music. Suddenly, the boat slowed and the music came to a halt, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Please sit down,” a loud voice demanded out of nowhere. Jack blushed madly and looked around for the source of the voice as Teal’c looked on with perhaps a hint of amusement.

“Jack, you’re causing a scene,” Daniel said quietly before he and Sam shrunk down, seemingly embarrassed.

As Jack obediently took his seat, the music started up once again and the boat resumed its forward motion. He pushed his baseball cap down further over his head and murmured, “Stop the madness.”

* * *

A half hour later, they were seated on a bench, discussing what to do next. Jack's residual misery from the “It’s a Small World” ride had finally ebbed away and he was happily munching on his Mickey Mouse ice cream bar. Sam looked over at Daniel and noticed his eyes gleaming mischievously.

“It’s a world of laughter, a world of tears,” he began singing playfully.

Jack was in mid-chew when he stopped in his tracks and gave Daniel what might be termed the “O’Neill Glare of Death.”

“Sorry,” Daniel said instantly, holding his hands up in surrender.

Jack eyed him warily before going back to his ice cream bar.

“I was just thinking … maybe we should split up,” Sam suddenly remarked. “That way, we’ll get to see more of the park and maybe have a little more fun.”

Daniel turned to her. “That’s actually a good idea,” he said.

“Affirmative,” Jack said in between bites of ice cream. “Carter, why don’t you and Daniel go off and do whatever it is that you want to do. Teal’c and I will … uh … do whatever it is that we want to do,” he finished awkwardly.

“I am quite content to sit here and watch you ingest your frozen bovine lactose concoction, O’Neill,” Teal’c said with the faint smile that served him as a wide grin.

Jack made a small face as he put the last bit of ice cream in his mouth.

“I am certain we can find other ways to amuse ourselves,” the Jaffa continued.

“Right,” Jack nodded. “So, let’s all split up and meet back here at …” He looked down at his watch. “… Well, it’s 0930 now, so … let’s say 1600 hours. Then we can visit one last ride together before dinner. Sound okay?”

Sam and Daniel nodded. They looked at each other briefly before rising up off the bench and slowly walking away from Jack and Teal’c.

* * *

“I’m so glad we were able to appease Jack,” Sam said, once they’d gotten a reasonable distance away from Jack and Teal’c.

“Yeah, he was insufferable on that ride,” Daniel agreed. A small grin appeared on his face as he continued, “Teal’c is really evil, isn’t he?”

Sam nodded and snorted in an attempt to suppress a laugh. “I just feel bad for him now. I hope he can deal with Jack while we’re gone.”

Daniel shrugged. “I’m sure he can. So, where would you like to go first?” he asked, looking around.

Sam turned her eyes up thoughtfully before a smile spread across her face. “How about Tomorrowland?” she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Daniel smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

Sam looked at him gratefully and patted him on the back before they made their way in the direction of her favorite section of the park.

* * *

Many hours later, Sam smiled contentedly as she waited to board one of the scenic gondolas with Daniel. They had gone on a few rides in Tomorrowland, especially Space Mountain. Sam was half expecting Daniel to hate the ride, but luckily he enjoyed it. They’d indulged the kid in themselves and ventured over to Tom Sawyer Island. They also more or less worked up the nerve to visit the Haunted Mansion. Sam hadn’t visited the ride in quite a long time and was a bit fearful. There were times when she felt a little jumpy and clung to Daniel. He’d pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her – a gesture that she found oddly comforting.

After they boarded the gondola and began their scenic journey overlooking the Matterhorn, Sam turned to Daniel and looked at him thoughtfully. She had really missed him during the year that he’d been ascended. She was glad that they had split from Jack and Teal’c and had gone off together, allowing her to be alone with him. She was enjoying his company more than ever and she had to let him know.

“Daniel, I have to say something,” she began tentatively.

Daniel looked at her expectantly.

“I’m so glad that you’re back,” she said solemnly, with one of the faintest smiles on her face.

Daniel studied her face, just a bit surprised by her admission.

“I mean it,” she continued. “I’ve wanted to tell you for the past few weeks, but I just didn’t know how to come out and say it. I guess I was afraid you would remember what things were like before you ascended and …”

“And what?” Daniel prompted.

Sam looked at him worriedly and then just shook her head. “In the months leading up to the incident on Kelowna, things began changing. You began withdrawing a bit from Jack. It was like your relationship became strained. You two didn’t have that rapport that you’d always had.”

“I know, Sam,” he said quietly as he briefly looked away from her.

“That’s not it, Daniel. Things changed between us, too. Not to the extent that they did between you and Jack, but you did seem a bit more distant toward me. I don’t know how but, looking back, it filled me with a sense of dread … like it was a prelude to something awful happening.” Her voice began to tighten and she swallowed to get rid of the lump in her throat.

Daniel looked at her sadly and began to stroke her hair. “I’m so sorry,” he said, unable to mask the emotion in his voice.

Sam averted her eyes and nodded. “What happened to you – it was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to deal with. You don’t know how long it took me to cope with it. There were times that the General had to find a replacement for me, because I wasn’t emotionally prepared for a mission. And … there were times I’d lie in bed during the middle of the night, feeling so alone and helpless. I’d have these vivid dreams of you, so alive and real and … _there_. I would wake up and be reminded of the bitter fact that it was just that – a dream.”

Daniel looked soulfully into her eyes and he suddenly recalled what she’d told him when they first found him on Vis Uban. “Are you sure there wasn’t anything between us?” he asked her softly.

Sam’s eyes widened slightly and, as she absorbed his words, a small sense of relief washed over her. “Yes,” she said after a beat.

Daniel looked down at his hands and nodded, almost reluctantly.

“But, that doesn’t mean that we can’t start something,” she continued.

At that, Daniel’s head shot back up and he looked at her thoughtfully.

“I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, Daniel. There were times that I wasn’t exactly sure of them, but they were always there. I admired you from the very beginning and I really treasured our friendship. When we lost you, I felt like a part of me had died along with you. I did a lot of thinking the whole time you were ascended. I realized how much I loved and cared for you and I didn’t think I’d ever get a chance at that again. I _love_ you, Daniel,” she finished, her voice wavering slightly.

Daniel’s eyes met hers and he edged even closer to her. Their lips joined and they shared a soft, tender kiss. They briefly parted lips and looked deeply into each other’s eyes. “I love you too, Sam,” Daniel said forthrightly.

Sam’s lips edged upward into a genuine smile which he returned before their lips joined again. This kiss was much like the first, only more passionate, as they felt free to explore the depths of how far they could go at this juncture. Sam threaded her fingers through Daniel’s soft hair and Daniel’s hands roamed Sam’s body – her shoulders, her back, and underneath her blouse.

Their proclamations of love came to an end when they realized that the gondola had landed and they were to disembark momentarily. Sam was sure she looked like a wreck and, though she really didn’t care too much, she knew that Teal’c and Jack would notice. She half-heartedly smoothed her hair down a bit before she and Daniel went in pursuit of the men in question.

* * *

“This is a most pleasurable diversion, O’Neill,” Teal’c exclaimed between a few hearty Jaffa laughs.

“I’m so glad you think so, T,” Jack muttered dryly as their teacup on the Mad Hatter’s Teacups ride spun around faster and faster.

Teal’c didn’t take notice of Jack’s very obvious discomfort. He turned the wheel at the center of the cup even faster than he had before, laughing all the way. His laughter was quite uncharacteristic for him, let alone a Jaffa.

“Um, big guy, you think you can … um …” Jack got out before he stomped his foot loudly on the base of the cup in a desperate attempt to get Teal’c’s attention. It finally worked and the Jaffa’s laughter eased up. He looked at Jack intently.

“Are you all right, O’Neill?”

“Uh … um … no,” Jack drawled. Teal’c raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Jack’s face had turned a brilliant shade of green.

“I did not know that a Tau’ri’s skin was capable of such a hue,” he observed with slight amusement. “I recall you saying that you were quite fond of this diversion.”

“For the last time, Teal’c, it’s ‘ride,’ and yeah, there was a time when I was quite fond of it. I forgot how long it’s been since I last rode this … ride. And I don’t think I can recall a time that I ever rode it with a guy like you.”

Jack was right; this was one of the few rides he’d refused to go on when they’d last visited Disneyland. Jack sighed in relief as the cup ceased its mad twirling and the ride was ending. He looked at his watch. “Well, we only have about ten minutes before we’re supposed to meet Carter and Daniel. I suggest we mosey on over to that bench we were sitting on before.” He stood up and uneasily climbed out of the teacup, looking as if he was about to vomit.

“I do suggest you sit down, O’Neill. You are not looking very well. Perhaps I should procure some Dramamine from one of the trading posts,” Teal’c offered.

“Nah, that’s okay. I’ll be fine,” Jack said wearily as he sauntered over to the bench and nearly collapsed on top of it. Teal’c, ever the helpful Jaffa, bought him a bottle of water.

“Ah, Major Carter … Daniel Jackson … you are both looking very well,” Teal’c greeted the pair as they came into sight moments later.

“Ah … thanks, Teal’c,” Daniel said, not quite sure what Teal’c meant by that.

“Wow, Sir, you’re looking kind of … um … green,” Sam remarked.

“Thank you, Carter. Blame Teal’c for that,” Jack remarked dryly. “And you’re looking kind of … roughed up.”

Sam’s cheeks flamed and she pulled a compact mirror out of her purse. She smoothed down her hair again and her blush grew even deeper upon noticing that her lipstick was a mess. She blotted the splotches away with a tissue and re-buttoned the top two buttons of her blouse. She turned to Daniel, pointed to his cheek and gave him another tissue. He followed suit and wiped away the faint blotches of lipstick from his face.

“You two had a little bit of fun, didn’t you?” Jack said with a knowing grin.

“Oh, yeah, we went on a lot of rides,” Daniel said. “Space Mountain, Tom Sawyer Island, the Haunted Mansion, one of those gondola rides …”

“Ah, yes, I can only imagine what went on up there,” Jack said wryly, giving him a smirk.

Sam and Daniel exchanged a look. Jack’s expression and tone let on that he knew what was going on between them. Sure, they had shared more than a few looks and had been quite friendly toward one another the whole time, but this had clinched it for him.

“Don’t worry, you have my blessing,” he declared somewhat half-heartedly.

Concerned that she was being paranoid, Sam thought she'd picked up a slight hint of jealousy in Jack's voice. She stared at Jack intently. “Are you sure?” she pressed.

“Yes, I am, Major. It may not sound like it since I feel like crap at the moment. But I mean it … really.”

Sam and Daniel exchanged a little smile before she turned back to Jack. “Thank you, Sir.” Her face suddenly fell. “But I'm sure it means one of us will have to transfer to another team …”

“Don’t worry about that,” Jack broke in. “I’ll talk to Hammond and see if I can pull a few strings. Right now, we’re here to enjoy ourselves so, on that note, let’s hit one more ride before dinner, okay?”

Sam and Daniel nodded.

“Snow White’s Scary Adventures,” Teal’c offered.

“Sounds good to me,” Daniel said as Sam nodded.

Jack shut his eyes and sighed, knowing that this wouldn’t be good.

* * *

“Yah!!!” Jack hollered as the Wicked Witch from Snow White appeared out of nowhere, almost brushing up against him.

Sam and Daniel snickered and Teal’c wore a slightly amused expression.

“Hey, lay off!” Jack protested. “That hag screamed right in my ear!”

The other three settled down and enjoyed a few quiet laughs over the rest of the ride, which was deemed “possibly frightening” for children under seven. They’d gotten halfway through the ride and were about to be offered a rotten apple by the witch when the ride suddenly stopped and they were plunged into darkness.

“We apologize for the inconvenience. This ride has stopped due to technical difficulties. It will resume momentarily,” a rather monotone voice proclaimed.

“Aw, crap,” Jack exclaimed. He was about to put his head down when he heard muffled voices in back of him.

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry, I’m here. And I know just the thing to calm your fears.”

The voices were followed by sounds of quiet smooching and low groans. Jack snorted, Jack snorted, realizing their source.

“All right, Carter, Daniel – that’s enough,” he said wearily.

His plea apparently went unheeded. He could barely make out the hulking Jaffa sitting on his left.

“Don’t get any funny ideas, Teal’c.”

  


THE END


End file.
